This invention pertains to an improved mechanical operator for a casement or awning window.
There are, of course, any number of different types of window (and other closure) operators which are well known in the art. Examples of such operators are shown, for example, in Vetter Patent No. 4,497,135, Payne Patent No. 2,538,980, Flagg U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,011, and Fay et al. Patent No. 27,119.
Ideally, a window operator would be simple to use, not only opening and closing the window, but also reliably ensuring that the window locks and unlocks as it is opened and closed. Further, such operators should, ideally, be readily usable in any number of different configurations to provide whatever type of window operation is desirable.
The present invention is directed toward providing such ideal operating characteristics.